We Scared Our Friends On Halloween Night
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are wanting to get revenge on their friends that had scared them the last Halloween. Their friend Taylor learns about what their friends did to them the last Halloween and so she offer to help them get back at their friends. Will Troy, Gabriella and Taylor be able to scare their friends on Halloween night and in the process teach them a lesson? ON HITATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella could not believe halloween was coming up in 4 days. Troy and Gabriella still remember what their friends had done to them last year on halloween night. Troy and Gabriella had decided they wanted to get back at their friends for really scaring them that last halloween. Troy and Gabriella were upstairs in his bedroom trying to come up with a way to really scare their friends to death.

Flashback:

Troy and Gabriella were trying to figure out what they wanted to do since it was halloween. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go see a movie later on. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go see a movie with him. Mean while Chad with the gang were planning to scare Troy and Gabriella really good that night. Chad and the gang were setting things up for scaring Troy and Gabriella.

End of Flashback

Troy and Gabriella has not really forgave Chad and their friends for scaring the crap out of them that last halloween night Troy said to Gabriella that they could dare their friends to go into a haunted house and stay there for the rest of the night. Gabriella said to Troy that is a good idea and that they should write it down on the paper. So they wrote that idea on the paper. Troy told Gabriella that by writing their idea's down, it would make it easier for them to chose what ones to use.

Mean while Chad and the gang were talking about halloween and what they wanted to do this year. Chad said to the gang that they should see if they can scare Troy and Gabriella again. Sharpay said to Chad that last year on halloween, they had scared Troy and Gabriella really good. The gang told Chad they did not want to scare Troy and Gabriella again. Taylor asked her boyfriend Chad and the gang why they had scared Troy and Gabriella last year on halloween for. Chad and the gang told Taylor why they had scared Troy and Gabriella last year on halloween. Taylor said to Chad and the gang that it was not nice to do that to Troy and Gabriella. Taylor also asked them if they are worried about Troy and Gabriella getting them back this year.

Chad and the gang told Taylor that Troy and Gabriella will not get them back for scaring them last year on halloween. Taylor had a feeling that Troy and Gabriella were going to get them back and she was wanting to help them. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad and the gang she was going to go home and help her mom. So Taylor left Chad;s house and headed over to the Bolton house to see what Troy and Gabriella were up. Taylor arrive at the Bolton house a few minutes later. Taylor got out of the car and went up to the door to knock on it. Taylor knocked on the door and Troy;s mom answered it. Taylor asked Lucille if Troy and Gabriella were around. Lucille told Taylor that Troy and Gabriella were upstairs in his room.

Lucille let Taylor into the house and shut the door. Taylor went upsatairs to Troy's bedroom and knocked on the door. Troy and Gabriella open the bedroom door to see Taylor. Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if she could hang out with them for a while. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that she could hang out with them. So Taylor sat down on the bed. Troy and Gabriella notice that Taylor was upset about something. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor why she is told Troy and Gabriella that she knows what happen to them last halloween and that she thinks it wrong of them to do that to them. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor if she wanted to help them get back at Chad and the gang. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she would love to help them get back at Chad and the gang.

Troy and Gabriella made Taylor promise not to saying thing to Chad or the gang on what they are up to. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she would not saying any thing to them. So Troy and Gabriella show Taylor what idea's they had come up with so far. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that Chad does not like to be in a cementery at night. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor how she knows that Chad does not like cementeries at night. Taylor told them that she found out from Zeke and Jason. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor to write on their list of idea's to leave Chad in a cementery by himself. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she can not wait to see how scared Chad and the gang get.

Please Reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy asked Gabriella and Taylor if they wanted to spend the night. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to stay over night. Taylor told Troy she would like to spend the night too. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella she would call her mom to see if she can stay over night. So Taylor went to call her mom. Troy and Gabriella cleaned the couch off that was in his room. Taylor came back in Troy's bedroom and told Troy and Gabriella that her mom said she could stay over. So Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they could follow her back to her house, so she can leave her car at home.

Troy and Gabriella told Taylor they would follow her back to her house. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she does not want Chad and the rest of the gang to know that she is stay over night. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that they understand and also that way Chad and the rest of the gang will not know that she is helping with scaring them. So they got to Taylor's house. Taylor put her car in the garage and locked it up. Taylor shut the garage door and then went into the house to pack her over night bag and get her school bag too. After Taylor got her stuff, she said good night to her mom and that she would see her tomorrow. So Taylor left the hosue with her stuff and got into the car with Troy and left Taylor's house and went to Gabriella's house which was next door.

So Troy parked his car in the drive way at his house and the three of them walked over next door to Gabriella house so she could get some clothes and stuff too. So they went into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Taylor help Gabriella pack her over night bag and stuff. Gabriella made sure she had every thing. Troy,Gabriella and Taylor left her house and went back over to Troy's house. Taylor grabbed her over night bag and went into the house with Troy and Gabriella. They went upstairs to Troy's bedroom and set their stuff down. Troy told Taylor she can sleep on the couch. Taylor set her over night bag by the couch, while Gabriella put her overnight bag by Troy;s dresser.

So the three of them sat down on the bed and pull the piece paper with the idea's out. They wanted to add a few more idea's to the list. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they could make one of the their friends car start on it's own. Troy and Gabriella said to Taylor that they like that idea too and so they wrote it on their list of idea's too. So They went down stair s to each dinner with his parents that night. Troy,Gabriella and Taylor decided to watch a few movies to get some more idea's to add to the list on the paper. So after dinner they went back upstairs to Troy's room and watched a few movies together. Taylor then told Troy and Gabriella that they could leave creepy notes in their friends lockers too. Gabriella wrote Taylor's second idea that she came up on the paper with the idea's.

Mean while Chad and the gang were staying at Sharpay and Ryan's house for the night. Chad sent his girlfriend Taylor a text message to see if she was okey. Chad and the gang were watching a few movies before they went to bed for the night. So after they had finis h watching movies, they did some more talking about what they were going to be doing on halloween night. Chad then said to the gang that they should pull a halloween prank on the West High Knights. The gang liked Chad's idea on pranking the west high knights.

Flashback:

Troy and Gabriella could not wait for the weekend. Troy and Gabriella were at their locker getting their school bags and homework, when a student handed them a note. They read the note which sounded really creepy to them and so they threw the note a way. They had went home to his house to get their homework done together.

Mean while Chad told the gang that Troy and Gabriella got the creepy note. He told them that their plan to scare Troy and Gabriella would soon be put into motion. So Chad and the gang went to see a movie at the movie theater that day.

End of Flashback:

Troy and Gabriella with Taylor went to bed that night with a few more idea's on their list. Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other and went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up before Taylor and went to take a shower together. While they were in the shower they made love twice before getting out of the shower. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school.

A few minutes later Taylor woke up and saw that Troy and Gabriella were already up. Taylor got up and took a quick shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat too. Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella finish eating thier breakfast. Troy and Gabriella said good morning to Taylor. Taylor had finished what she was eating for breakfast. They went to get their bags before they left the house. The three of them got into the car and left for school. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she had put another idea for getting their friends back on the list.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I am sorry the Flashbacks are short but they will be getting longer soon. The flash backs will eventually explain why Troy and Gabriella want to get back at all their friends, except Taylor. Taylor is helping Troy and Gabriella with getting their friends back for scaring them so bad last halloween. You will learn soon enough on what the friends did to scare Troy and Gabriella so bad and now them wanting to get revenge on them.


End file.
